Soledad
by Mrs. Babygirl
Summary: Inuyasha permanecía tranquilo, sin tener ni la menor idea de nuestros planes, pero su novia supo "jugar" rápidamente. Incrustó sus ojos, que se tornaron carmín, en nosotros. No sabía cuál era su objetivo con eso, hasta que Edward se retorció del dolor.


**Hola :3 Éste es un crossover que hice para el concurso "Tu mundo en mi mundo" de Cemzoo. Intervienen Inuyasha, Kagome y Koga en el mundo de Edward y Bella. Lol, me sentí como Stephanie Meyer narrando desde la perspectiva de Isabella. No sean tan crueles please, es mi primer fanfic en el que mezclo dos obras y aparte, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Crepúsculo. Aún no sé el resultado, sólo espero que no me haya ido tan mal xD Dejen sus reviews por caridad a un ego de escritor muy bajo x´D**

Tamborileé con mis dedos sobre la mesa fría y solitaria. Sabía que _él_ no vendría, pero no pude evitar sentirme asfixiada entre mis deberes y la soledad que me envolvía. Mi corazón estaba vacío, de eso no había duda. Su sonrisa arrogante y tierna, su perfección sobrehumana era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado. Lo quería encadenar eternamente a mí, pero era más probable a la reversa.

Los chismorreos no se hacían esperar, mi aspecto dejaba mucho que desear. ¡Malditas pesadillas que me atormentaban! Una espesa neblina cubría mi ojos y con ellos, mi razonamiento. Mi mente trataba de asimilar que Edward estaría de cacería, pero mi agonía incrementaba al sentirme alejada de su calor; desprotegida. Mi impaciencia aumentó conforme el maestro Banner se retrasaba, quería llegar pronto a mi casa para dormir y soñar con él.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió dando entrada al profesor Banner quien caminaba con prisa. La clase de Biología sería aburrida sin Edward, me divertía con sus respuestas sarcásticas y me sonrojaba con sus halagos sobre mi atractivo completamente normal. Lo necesitaba.

Detrás de éste, caminaron tres muchachos más. La belleza de los nuevos "intrusos" era abrumadora, me intimidaba. Los dos chicos permanecieron callados mirándose con aversión entre ellos, sus ojos competían por la misma adolescente. En medio se encontraba una joven muy guapa, leonina y majestuosa.

Sus ojos eran negros como carbones, pero no representaban hostilidad como la primera vez que estuve cara a cara con mi ahora novio vampiro. Su cabello azabache caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda. Me era imposible despegar la vista de ella, era imperfectamente perfecta. A su lado, el chico albino la tomaba de la cintura posesivamente. Los ojos mieles del masculino se debatían con el moreno. Éste, no hacía más que gruñir con la hilera blanquecina de dientes.

―Pueden sentarse en los puestos libres―les sugirió de manera precipitada repartiendo cinco láminas de vidrio a cada pareja.

Una voz masculina grave y firme me preguntó tímidamente si se podía sentar conmigo. Le contesté que tenía un compañero pero que estaba enfermo. Él me asintió de manera comprensiva y dijo:

―Soy Inuyasha Taisho, lamento las molestias―, me miró parcamente como si le diese pena presentarse. Sonreí amistosamente y mantuve el silencio sepulcral que predominaba en el salón.

El otro joven ―con rasgos similares a los de Jacob― se sentó al lado de Jessica, Mike había ido a retirar su pasaporte. Mi amiga lo miró con mucha intriga, curvó sus labios en forma de una sonrisa de medio lado. El tal "Koga" no estaba para nada mal.

Analicé con detalles a la persona ubicado a mi costado. Era poseedor de un hermoso cabello blanco, parecía propio de cuentos de fantasías. Sus ojos degradaban de un amarillo terracota hasta dorado. Su tez era blanca pero no palidecía. De alguna y otra forma, lo relacionaba con Edward y no sabía el por qué. La chica, de una hermosura sobrenatural, se sentó en el último mesón de la esquina. La puerta se abrió con urgencia; mis ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa y felicidad: era _él._

Hiperventilé del entusiasmo que me producía sentirlo nuevamente conmigo. Él me sonrió con amor y sus ojos se tornaron agresivos ante el individuo a mi lado. Edward me saludó con su mano y me guiñó un ojo. Llevábamos algunos meses de noviazgos y aún me sentía como la primera vez que me invitó a sentarme con él en la cafetería. Se sentó junto a la nueva. Por un lado, me sentía bien: ya no sería la recién llegada. Pero aquella chica me inspiraba una aura extraña, su forma de mirarme, su apariencia, parecía formar parte de _ese_ mundo.

Inuyasha persistió distanciado de mí, sólo discutimos para identificar las muestras de bacterias. Jessica conversaba amenamente con el otro chico. A decir verdad; ella acaparaba toda la conversación. Koga sólo asentía con una sonrisa radiante. Pero aún no sabía el nombre de aquella chica, eso me distraía. Edward y ella hablaban pocas veces pero se podía diferenciar un ambiente de cordialidad y amistad.

El señor Banner no paró de alabarles, habían señalado todas las bacterias en menos de cinco minutos. Al parecer, ella era tan culta e inteligente como todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen.

―¿Cómo se llama ella? ―pregunté con desinterés fingido. Mi compañero sonrió de manera cómplice. Definitivamente, no sabía ni podía mentir bien.

―Se llama Kagome, es mi novia―dijo con cierto orgullo anotando algo en su libreta. ―¿Estás celosa?

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―respondí tratando de hacerme como la que no había escuchado nada. Él me observó de manera inquisitiva haciéndome escupir las palabras. ―Es mi novio―, revelé con cierta pena. No porque Edward Cullen fuera mi pareja, sino que mis celos eran muy evidentes y enfermizos.

―A ella no le interesa más nadie aparte de mí, claro―continuó con mucha prepotencia y seguridad.

Me quedé callada ante tal declaración. Edward me había jurado que su amor por mí era más que simple admiración o extrañeza hacia mis misteriosos dones. Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por mí y confiaba en él plenamente. Me enamoré completa y ciegamente de todo su ser.

El timbre sonó dando por terminada la clase de Biología. Tenía mucha hambre y al levantarme no desayuné mi tazón de cereal diario por querer dormir más. Edward me abrazó por la espalda y besó mi mejilla.

―Estás increíblemente hermosa hoy―, halagó mi aspecto que consistía en un suéter verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla negro. Sentí su respiración muy cerca de mí. Su voz suave y delicada me afirmó que nada de esto era una fantasía.

―Pensé que estarías de cacería―enarqué una ceja interrogándolo con la mirada. Él me sonrió de una manera inescrutable. Imprevistamente, su miramiento se volvió oscuro.

―Cacé unos venados, lo más sencillo. Tenía un mal presentimiento―, miró con recelo al trío de jóvenes que pasaron a nuestro lado. Kagome miró con cara de pocos amigos a Edward, Inuyasha sólo sostenía de la mano a su novia.

―¿Quién de ellos es el vampiro?―pregunté confirmando una vez más mis sospechas. Me contempló con suspicacia como si dudara en decírmelo―. Debe ser ese tal Inuyasha, es el que más se parece a uno.

―Te equivocas. Es la chica, Higurashi―. Sonrió de manera superior, restregándome inocentemente mi confusión. Otra vez, me aturdía sin poder obviarlo.

Le sonreí de manera tonta y caminamos en silencio hasta la cafetería. Al abrir la puerta, la gente no se nos quedó viendo como bichos raros. Al contrario, fueron totalmente indiferentes; algo que me aliviaba. Nos sentamos en la mesa de la esquina como era nuestra costumbre. Compré un pedazo de pizza y una Coca-Cola, no era nutritivo pero estaba demasiado pensativa como para preocuparme por mi "balanceada" alimentación.

Volteé por simple curiosidad para contemplar la mesa en donde se sentaban los hermanos Cullen y Hale. Mis ojos café se abrieron como platos al presenciar tal escena; hasta Edward distinguió mi confusión: eran Kagome Higurashi y Rosalie Hale riendo como si fueran amigas desde siempre. Si había algo que me había costado realmente, era agradarle a la narcisista hija rubia de la familia Cullen. Siempre alababa su belleza y tan sólo me ganaba una mirada despectiva. Hasta Emmett se había compadecido de mis intentos.

Alice estuvo en silencio durante varios minutos, Jasper como siempre, sin aportar comentarios. Emmett hablaba animadamente pero muchas veces fue interrumpida por su novia.

—Están hablando de ropa, zapatos y maquillaje—, reafirmó Edward con rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Cómo sabes?—me había dado cuenta de que metí la pata, semejante pregunta tan estúpida. Era difícil obviar que tu novio vampiro leía mentes ¿no?

Él me sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado. Me besó tratando de fingir que estábamos solos cuando era evidente que había muchos ojos curiosos clavados en nosotros. Vislumbré sus facciones perfectas una vez más. Delicadas, finas, dibujadas por el pintor más enaltecido que haya existido. Sonó el timbre indicando que había terminado el _break. _Sin saber por qué, nos encontramos cara a cara con Inuyasha y Kagome.

—Trataré de leer sus pensamientos—susurró divertido a mi oído. Yo asentí algo temerosa, aquella chica daba mala espina. Sonreí para mí misma, cuando él dijo que "trataría", era demasiado modesto o muy fanfarrón para admitirlo.

Inuyasha permanecía tranquilo, sin tener ni la menor idea de nuestros planes, pero su novia supo "jugar" rápidamente. Incrustó sus ojos, que se tornaron carmín, en nosotros. No sabía cuál era su objetivo con eso, hasta que Edward se retorció del dolor. Su mirada era seria y firme pero sonreía maquiavélicamente, lo disfrutaba.

Empuñó su mano como si terminase de cerrar algo. Su víctima, se hincó en el suelo conteniendo los gemidos del sufrimiento causado. Él cerró sus ojos tratando de mantener la calma. Abrió la palma nuevamente, un grito ensordecedor provino de mi mente. Mis nervios me invadían, ver padecer al amor de mi vida, por una simple broma. Y lo peor: Kagome parecía invencible. Las lágrimas desbordaron de mis ojos, me interpuse entre ella y él queriendo ser un escudo; romper el lazo.

Momentáneamente relajó su muñeca, dejando a Edward tirado en el piso débil y jadeante. Me observó con lástima al tiempo que reía hipócritamente.

—¡Bella, no!—vociferó él levantándose con dificultad. Sentí como una fuerza sobrenatural dominaba mis movimientos, mis músculos. Mi mente no ordenaba a mi cuerpo, era _ella_.

Su novio le murmuró con piedad que nos dejara. Kagome nos sonrió con aires de poder, y es que, en estos instantes, ella tenía el control de nuestro destino.

—No pretendas entrometerte en mi privacidad o la de Inuyasha. Para la próxima, será ella quien sufra—me señaló con su dedo índice. Su rostro femenino mostró satisfacción y se fue caminando agarrada del brazo de su pareja.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?—, pregunté para mí misma en voz alta. Edward no tardó en contestarme:

—Es cruel y despiadada, pero no mata humanos—expuso él moviendo su cuello en movimientos lentos. Tenía pesadez al igual que yo—. No huele a sangre y anda con un humano.

—¿Eso significa que…es buena?—enarqué una ceja de manera irónica. Me miró con tristeza y rió forzosamente.

—Le gusta "marcar" su territorio—, indicó naturalmente alisándose la franela.

—El chico que la acompaña, Inuyasha, ¿todavía es humano, no?

—Sí, por el momento es un mortal—respondió de manera escéptica. Miró el reloj, ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos desde que empezó la clase de Literatura.

Nos despedimos apresuradamente y acordamos que nos veríamos al final del día. Se me erizaron los vellos de sólo pensarlo: Kagome compartía conmigo esa clase. Me senté en el pupitre de la fila del medio, milagrosamente; no caí. Durante la habladuría del profesor, la analicé. Ella no me determinó, lo de hace algunos minutos era historia. Caí en cuenta que muchos chicos la veían perversamente, con sucios pensamientos. Lo que no sabían, era que podía ser su asesina.

Después de tres tortuosas horas, sonó el timbre. Todos los estudiantes corrieron literalmente. Parecía una estampida humana en la que yo me caí inexorablemente. Koga me sonrió de manera amistosa, esperaba a que su amiga terminara de guardar sus libros. La morena besó su mejilla amistosamente, al tiempo que ubicaba a su novio con la vista. Éste cargó su mochila con recelo. Me preguntaba si así nos parecíamos cuando Edward y Jacob se enfrentaban indirectamente.

Vi a Jacob apoyado en la pared exterior del instituto. Iba acompañado de Seth el cual me saludó tímidamente. Miró encima de mi hombro para ver si _él_ estaba detrás de mí. Suspiró aliviado, aunque tal vez faltaran segundos para que llegara mi novio. El chico de 15 años lo codeó para darle ánimo, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia.

—¿Qué quieres Jacob—pregunté cortante, me ponía nerviosa por lo que podría pasar. Tragó saliva con pesadez.

—Yo…yo quería invitarte a un paseo por la Push—me miró de reojo esperando una respuesta. Se apresuró a decir algo antes de escuchar mi negativa—. Será corto, lo prometo.

—No lo sé…tú sabes—, hablé con inseguridad.

No quería darle ilusiones pero tampoco cortarle alas, era mi mejor amigo. En ese momento, Koga chocó su hombro con Jacob accidentalmente aunque no se disculpó. Siguió de largo, hasta que el Black gritó algo furibundo:

—Idiota, ten más cuidado por donde caminas—escandalizó a los cuatros vientos. Ya me comenzaba a preocupar la ausencia de Edward ¿será que…se "topó" con Kagome nuevamente? —. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Sus ojos se tornaron brillantes, odiaba ver esa linda cara. Él fue mi único refugio cuando Edward se marchó abandonándome a mi suerte. No pude negarme, no siquiera objetar o intentar excusarme. Además me asustaba la fortuita reacción de él, estaba rabioso; gruñía mostrando los dientes.

—Está bien Jacob, iré pero será algo breve—condicioné tratando de sonar lo más firme posible. Él asintió sonriendo y se fue corriendo. A los segundos, Edward ya estaba detrás de mí.

—Así que irás—dijo afirmativamente manteniendo sus facciones neutral.

—Te tardaste mucho—quise escucharme seria pero al parecer no funcionó ya que se rió y besó mi frente.

—Bella ¿tú quieres ir?—preguntó inquieto; buscaba algo.

—Debo hacerlo, sino podría armarse una pelea entre ustedes—respondí suspirando largamente—. ¿A quién buscas?

—Nadie—evadió mi interrogatorio con una sonrisa seductora, ¡odio cuando hace eso!—. No me agradan sus pensamientos—, señaló despectivamente—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?—preguntó queriendo calmar mi curiosidad.

—Me gustaría pero no. Tengo que limpiar la casa y dejar hecha la cena—, dije en tono autoritario imitando a Charlie.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir?—puso su irresistible mirada tratando de persuadirme. Realmente me costaba no contemplarlo, tenía que ser más fuerte que él. Al menos, una vez.

—Me entretengo si estás ahí—hasta a mí me causaba amargura no estar juntos, pero no quería que después los vecinos le contaran a Charlie que un hombre estuvo en mi casa conmigo…sola.

—Bella… —insistió con voz ronca pero sabía que no podía contra mi terquedad—. Está bien, pero te acompañaré yo mismo para dejarte con Jacob.

Besé sus labios fríos con pasión esperando que nunca se fuera, pero debíamos volver a la triste y cruel realidad. Me buscaría a las cuatro en punto. Lavé los platos y cociné un poco de pasta con salsa de tomate. Me bañé y busqué mi ropa en el armario neuróticamente, ya iba a llegar. Escogí lo primero que tenía limpio: un pantalón negro y una camiseta roja. Durante todo el recorrido reinó el silencio.

Era realmente alarmante para él dejarme con Jacob Black sin poder protegerme. No se bajó del carro, sólo me sonrió y me prometió que iría a buscarme a las seis. Caminé fastidiada, quería estar solamente con mi novio. A lo lejos vi a Koga, caminaba descalzo. El viejo Billy le dio una palmada en la espalda dándole la bienvenida. No lo podía creer. Sam, Paul y el resto lo rodearon evaluándolo: compartían los mismos genes. Rapidez, fuerza… era uno de ellos. Jacob me saludó desde lejos, sería una tarde muy larga.

El joven de cabello cobrizo esperó pacientemente a que ella se mostrara en confianza. Nunca, en su sano juicio, hubiera permitido tan fácilmente que ella se marchara pero tenía que hablar con Kagome. Necesitaban estar solos, aquella chica era peligrosa. Condujo a toda velocidad, sus suposiciones eran ciertas. La peliazabache la esperaba apoyada en un farol. Abrió la compuerta del automóvil y se sentó sin saludar o…mirarlo.

―Tenemos que hablar seriamente―espetó con aberración. Estacionó frente al domicilio Cullen. Kagome caminó sin refutar nada. Al abrir la puerta, se sentó en el mueble blanco autoinvitándose.

―¿Qué quieres saber de mí?―preguntó con resignación al tiempo que se reclinaba.

―¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuál es tu don?―bombardeó a la pelinegra con emoción contenida. Ella suspiró largamente, contestando cada pregunta tolerantemente.

―Nací hace más de 500 años. Pertenezco a la época antigua, justo cuando Japón atravesaba sus peores momentos. Nací con poderes espirituales de una _miko_.

Edward hizo un ademán de no entender. Kagome aclaró su garganta y explicó:

―Las _mikos_ son sacerdotisas que sirven a templos sagrados. Tengo la gracia de purificar heridas, restauro la salud y al mismo tiempo, puedo causar estragos―, miró con sadismo al chico quien permaneció callado analizando.

―¿Cómo controlas mi cuerpo…?―dudó si seguir o quedarse en silencio.

―Puedo controlar el flujo de tu sangre. Eso me permite adueñarme de tus músculos, órganos…Si quisiera ahora mismo, podría parar el corazón de tu novia.

El joven tensó sus hombros pero supo que no haría nada, ella no gesticuló cara de superioridad o algo así.

―¿Quién te transformó? ―indagó sintiéndose seguro a su lado. Aunque no le agradaba, venían de la misma calaña.

―¿Tú crees que el vampiro siempre ha sido tal como es ahora? ―ironizó ella sonriendo―. El ser que me transformó se llamaba originalmente _hématra*_. Se decían que eran hombres buenos y bondadosos. Muchas veces hacían de shamanes o curanderos. Durante las noches de luna llena, absorbían la sangre de cuerpos muertos sin asesinar.

No hacían daño, al contrario; purificaban las almas de esos seres para su eterno descanso. Con el tiempo, se mutó los genes volviéndose sedientos, sangrientos. Adoptaron el nombre de "vampiro" por creencias populares, semejantes al murciélago. Eran ángeles inmortales, castigados únicamente por un simple error: enamorarse de un ser humano.

El más joven, Sesshomaru, me amó ciegamente. Sabía las consecuencias, pero nuestro amor iba más allá de maldiciones o advertencias: estábamos destinados a amarnos a través del tiempo. Me marcó antes de que lo degollaran, padecía una terrible epidemia que mató a todos los aldeanos del pueblo. Sabíamos que cargaríamos con una cruz eternamente. Él se reencarnó en mi novio actual: ojos ámbar, cabello grisáceo, frialdad y calor genuino.

―¿Inuyasha sabe que eres vampira? ―Kagome asintió sonriendo afectuosamente.

―¿Y aquella chica… Bella? ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella? ―averiguó la fémina con ojos iluminados―. Cuando me desafió supe que sería capaz de dar la vida por ti.

―Es la razón de mi existencia―respondió parcamente.

―Se nota su impaciencia por ser igual como tú―continuó mirando el reloj constantemente―. Ella te ama. Su olor es muy apetitoso para otros vampiros, después de esta vida, no hay segunda oportunidad.

―¿Qué vas a hacer con tu novio? Todavía es humano―, le recordó Edward enojado por el comentario.

―Esta noche lo voy a transformar―; reveló tranquilamente.

―¿No tienes miedo…de que se convierta en un monstruo brutal? ―indagó con temor en sus palabras. Imaginar la misma situación con Bella era algo que prefería enterrar antes de osarse a pensarlo.

―Los primeros momentos serán fuertes, pero está dispuesto a dar todo por mí. Yo no haría esto si no lo amara. Sufriría mucho más estando viva y él muerto, mi corazón es frágil. Nosotros somos frágiles. La soledad se endurece creando una coraza débil_. Es muy hermosa... cuando se tiene alguien a quien decírselo._

Señaló la puerta prediciendo lo que pasaría: Bella corrió a los brazos de Edward llorando. Temblaba y era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Él cerró su puño queriendo controlar su fuerza. Habló en voz baja y apacible:

―¿Ese maldito de Jacob, te hizo algo? ―dijo entre dientes. Ella hipaba, manteniéndose aferrada a sus brazos.

―No―contestó secamente. Hundió su rostro en su hombro.

―¿Entonces, qué pasó? ―preguntó serenamente acariciando su cabello.

―Te extrañaba.

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo, volteó desesperado. Ya no estaba Kagome pero su voz sonaba mentalmente: _"ella te ama"._ Seguro se marchó buscando a su adorado Inuyasha. Sus palabras eran melodía para él, saber que Isabella Swan lo amaba era su regocijo, su premio. Era su luz dentro de la oscuridad, era el ángel camuflado de demonio, era simplemente la oveja estúpida de la que se enamoró el león morboso y masoquista.

_Aquél cuya sonrisa le embellece es bueno; aquél cuya sonrisa le desfigura es malo._

***Hématra: **está bien, lo inventé xD Hema significa "sangre" y -atra "el que cura". Si leen la leyenda (creada por mí) verán la enorme relación que guarda con la palabra.


End file.
